beyouworldfandomcom-20200213-history
Food -- Bagels and Jelly or Jams
Currently we have the following types of bagels. * Asiago Bagel * Plain Bagel * Everything Bagel * Blueberry Bagel * Wheat Bagel * Garlic Bagel To use any bagel in any recipe, you will need to toast it with the beYou Toaster which will add toasted bagels (the type you toasted) to your assets, these toasted bagels can be used to make the recipes listed below. The completed Platters for these recipes will serve single wearable bagels that get delivered to your inventory to wear/add and "eat" (consume). You will also able to add jellies to these bagels. We have the following prepackaged jars of jelly for sale - Apple Jelly, Grape Jelly, Orange Marmalade, Strawberry Jelly (Jam). If you currently have uses for these jellies, you can use your fridge under Single Food/Food to get servable bowls delivered to you to use on your bagel platters. * To add jelly to your toasted bagel with butter or cream cheese, you would rez your bagel platter. You will find a button on the new platters called Jelly. * Rez your jelly bowl, Click the bagel platter FIRST and then click Jelly, you will see hover text on the platter telling you it is waiting for the jelly bowl to be clicked. * Click your Jelly Bowl and click Add Jelly, You will see the bagels on the platter change to a jellied version. You can now click Serve on the bagel platter to get your jellied bagel delivered to you. * If you want to go back to the original bagel for that platter, click the reset button on the bagel platter. *When you click Add Jelly on the jelly bowl, it will take a use of that jelly and give you a stat boost for Mood, Dedication, Energy as well. Also Jelly now will expire as it has become a consumable food. We will be adding other toasts and bread items to work with the jellies and we will be adding jelly and jam recipes. The following Bagel Recipes/Platters can be used with Jelly Bowls to get a version of the bagel the platters is for with jelly on it. * Buttered Toasted Asiago Bagel * Buttered Toasted Blueberry Bagel * Buttered Toasted Everything Bagel * Buttered Toasted Garlic Bagel * Buttered Toasted Plain Bagel * Buttered Toasted Wheat Bagel * Toasted Asiago Bagel Cream Cheese * Toasted Blueberry Bagel Cream Cheese * Toasted Everything Bagel Cream Cheese * Toasted Garlic Bagel Cream Cheese * Toasted Plain Bagel Cream Cheese * Toasted Wheat Bagel Cream Cheese * Toasted Asiago Bagel Peanut Butter * Toasted Blueberry Bagel Peanut Butter * Toasted Everything Bagel Peanut Butter * Toasted Garlic Bagel Peanut Butter * Toasted Plain Bagel Peanut Butter * Toasted Wheat Bagel Peanut Butter The following Bagel Recipes/Platters can NOT be used with Jelly Bowls to get a version of the bagel the platters is for with jelly on it. * Asiago Bagel Cream Cheese Lox * Blueberry Bagel Cream Cheese Lox * Everything Bagel Cream Cheese Lox * Garlic Bagel Cream Cheese Lox * Plain Bagel Cream Cheese Lox * Wheat Bagel Cream Cheese Lox Category:Food Category:Recipes